


Roman Needs To Tell The Truth

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Boys Kissing, Homophobia, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Roman and Patton have been friends since forever...But now Patt has been opening up about what his farther does to him.One day at the park, Patton's dad catches him and they have to run...quick





	Roman Needs To Tell The Truth

Roman when he was 12 P.O.V

As me and Patton sat on the swings, I noticed something different about him. He used to look happy and would wear the brightest of clothes but it seemed the complete opposite today...He did tell me that his dad does slap him for bad reasons but he told me not to tell any one. I don't like seeing Patton like this because...because I like him...

I like his laugh, I like his hair, I....Love his smile...But I do not like this Patton...

I think it would be good to tell my mother about what his father does but he said no...I just want you to be happy Patton...I know you can't hear what I'm saying in my head but I want you to be safe..Just like everyone else.

"Was it you farther again, Patt?" I quietly asked, as I jumped off my swing. 

No reply. What did his farther do now? Last time he told me that his shoved him in cold water to stop the bruises from showing in school. Even before that he told me that he was shoved into a corner for 2 hours...

Slowly, he started to get up and leave and my heart was cracking..

"Wait Patt please I wa-"

"Roman, I'm going home..."

I charged at him, opening my arms wide. I could feel his body but he doesn't react . Patton always gives hugs, What's up with him?

"Patt, what's up-"

"Roman, I've a-already said I'm leaving" He whispered, voice cracking.

I couldn't leave him like this yet he was getting further and further away...I don't want our friendship to end just because of his dad. That's not fair.. I had to make my move...And I had to make it quick...

"PATTON, GET HERE OR I'LL TELL MUM ABOUT YOUR BRUISES!!" I shouted, my heart now weeping...

He froze for a moment before turning and looking at me straight in the eyes. He didn't look like my Patton, he looked scary, he looked...scared, he...was...scared...

"Y-you w-wouldn't d-do that R-Ro" He cried "W-would you?"

"Not unless you come back and talk to me..."

Carefully, we walked back and sat down on the floor- I followed. His tears were now gone but you could still see the mark of were they came from. 

"My dad...He told me that...We were moving so that nobody will know about him"

My heart fully shattered. No, he can't move, he's my only friend. He's been my friend since...forever...

"I love you too much to move..."

Patton looked at me with big dog eyes. I knew he didn't want to move, I know that isn't Pattons choice..He wearily smiled as the tears came back in his eyes.

"A-and I l-love you to" He quietly sobbed, inching closer to me.

I don't know why, but I inched closer aswell. Just like that we were kissing. This is my first time kissing a boy...but it felt good...He was really soft as he slowly cupped my face.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!" A man shouted, as Patton started to run. He grabbed my hand and I quickly followed.

"Who's this man?" I panted, running out of breath.

We climbed over a fence and hid behind a tree. I've never seen Patton like...this...

"It's my..my f-father" He whispered "He saw us k-kissing and..."

"He's Homophobic...isn't he?" I asked, interrupting him. A silent rose between us. Every just froze for that moment until he sadly nodded.

If his father catches Patton...he's done for...I'm never gonna be able to see him again..He'll move and that's it...

Then I remembered. My granddad's house is down the block, If we made it, he would do everything to stop this man...

"Quick follow me" I said "Do you know where my granddad's house is?"

"Yeah, I remember..." He chirped, holding more tears in.

We zoomed out of the bush and rushed to the house. I can't leave Patton and he can't leave me...Maybe I can keep him in my house and pretend he's a dog...No, mum would find out. I need to tell mum about this...I just have to...

Luckily we reached the house...before...before that monster got us... 

* * *

Patton P.O.V 

It was very quiet in the living room. None of us spoke. I was too scared. Moments, maybe even minuets past before Roman's granddad came in. He brought a little plate full of delicious treats and a tie-dye tea cup set.

"Here you go kids" He hummed, setting them down on a coffee table.

"Thanks sir" 

Another long pause. Was Roman gonna tell him? I don't want to go back. I don't want to leave...We just sat together in silence

"Oh, kiddo don't call me sir," Roman's granddad smiled "Call me Emile"

Suddenly the room, became bright again. I am safe here. Roman and Emile can help me. Why wasn't Roman saying anything?

"What made you come to my house Ro, you never usually br-"

A choked sob rose beside me. Was Roman crying? He's usually the brave one. Is Roman scared to? I just want to hug him but my heart didn't

Quickly, Emile set the cups down and embraced Roman in a tight hug. I wish I had a family like that. The only person who would do things like that was my brother- Logan. I wish he was still here. Then I could get hugs whenever I wanted to...

"Hey, shh kiddo it's okay" He whispered, "What's wrong with our prince?"

Should I say the truth? I should be the one to say. I don't want Roman to feel sad just because of me. That feels wrong..

"My dad found us..." I spilled, hoping the tears wouldn't show "He wants me to move b-but I don't a-and he f-found us doing t-things h-he doesn't w-want us to do..."

Emile froze. Roman froze. Time froze. The world froze. I felt cold again. It was becoming dark again. I could feel my dad's voice shouting at me...I could feel the roars of laughter. I could feel...

Nothing...

* * *

 

Emile P.O.V

My dad found us...he wants me to move b-but I don't a-and he f-found us doing t-things h-he doesn't w-want us to do..."

Rage bubbled inside me. I've never felt this before. I'm supposed to be calm and collective but this was different. This man, whose is called a farther, Is in the wrong. 

How dare he scare Patton!?

How dare he scare Roman!?

I let go of my grandson. How DARE he do something like this!? If he ever comes near my kiddos again he'll pay. 

"Your farther" I scowled "What does he do to you"

I saw Patton's face deflate. I know what he does do Patton. I know how he hurts Patton because...

"I c-can't" he choked...

because...

"Patton tell me the truth! NOW!!" 

because...

"Well, h-he s-slaps m-"

because...

"Granddad please..."

because...he's my Ex...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE BEEN NOTICED BY SOMEONE...
> 
> Do you know @m_x_x_x_n_l_i_g_h_t on instagram? also known as Crazyplan 24 on youtube?
> 
> Well I drew one of her pieces for an art contest and she liked it!!!  
> I know that doesn't sound like a lot but I feel so happy!!


End file.
